Latent or low-level persistent reservoirs of HIV-1 may be the chief hurdle to eradication of infection. In particular, it is thought that latently infected T cells can harbor integrated virus, which cannot be eliminated by current therapeutics. Therefore if therapy is discontinued for any reason, this reservoir rekindles infection. Additional potential reservoirs, such as macrophages or microglia in the brain could serve as long-lived sources of low-level virus production. It is thus imperative to identify and model means to eliminate these reservoirs. This proposal aims to use an in Vivo model, the recently described